<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The dragon and the falcon by Olivia_DE</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27815365">The dragon and the falcon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivia_DE/pseuds/Olivia_DE'>Olivia_DE</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>13 day of smut [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bath Sex, Bathroom Sex, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Sharra is shy a little, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Visenya knows what she is doing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:40:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27815365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivia_DE/pseuds/Olivia_DE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Visenya penetrated the Vale and its defense, took the young king into the skies and returned him as lord, she decides to spend the night in the Vale to rest, but the former Queen has her eye on her and soon enough Visenya visits the new lady in her solitude, and the two share a bath.</p><p>The fic was mostly inspired by Naomimakesart's amazing picture of the two ladies in question!</p><p> </p><p>Day 2 of December smutfest!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sharra Arryn/Visenya Targaryen (Sister of Aegon I)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>13 day of smut [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The dragon and the falcon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vhagar landed on the stone balcony, Visenya smirking to herself as the Queen watched them in horror. Her whole world must have shattered when Visenya penetrated the Eyrie with Vhagar.</p><p>Sliding down from the saddle, the valyrian looked at the other woman, the boy-king catching her eye as he ran towards her and stopped before Vhagar.</p><p>“Can I fly on your dragon? Please?”</p><p>Visenya blinked before sitting down and pulling the boy into her lap, ruffling his hair and glancing up at the Queen Mother. She raised an eyebrow at her before turning back to the boy. “Vhagar doesn’t bite while I am with you. You can fly if your mother permits it.”</p><p>“Mother! Mother, please let me go with the kind lady! I wanna fly!”</p><p>Sharra Arryn gulped and nodded, though Visenya saw the sourness in her eyes. In a blink of an eye, she was on top of Vhagar, holding the little boy in place in front of her, and letting Vhagar know to fly.</p><p>After their return, the Queen had given her their crowns and swords, but Visenya decided to stay the night, not wanting to fly home in the dark while not the whole Vale knew of this just yet. And she was also curious. After the initial fear had worn off, the former queen had looked at her differently. She had only seen that look in a few eyes, and it made her mind twist, trying to figure out the reasons behind it.</p><p>As the queen led her to her chambers, Visenya couldn’t help but ask the other. “Lady Arryn, I know that today was a rough day for you and your family, yet I can’t help but wonder.”</p><p>The woman stopped, looking at Visenya, blinking up at her almost scared. “I-I’m just tired, Your Grace. My son doesn’t know it yet, but we will have more troubles now than before.”</p><p>Visenya mused at her answer, knowing that it will be hard for the valemen to switch. “I do understand the pressure, Lady Arryn. But you don’t have to worry about it. You are part of our kingdom, you are our vassal, and as such, we are obligated to help you out.”</p><p>Sharra nodded, even if it was only a weak acknowledgment, but Visenya continued to speak. “However, this is not what troubles me, nor you. At least not fully.”</p><p>The Lady Arryn shuddered, Visenya’s lips turning into a smirk when she realized she was right. “My lady, are you perhaps-“</p><p>“And this is your chamber, My Queen. The bath and the study opens from the main chamber, and your bedroom is over that, The balcony is big, but not big enough for your dragon. However, there are the upper gardens where she can stay and it’s closer and is connected by a staircase. I have told the servants to bring you hot water and they are at your disposal.” Visenya could only blink when Sharra said this all, then apologized and told Visenya that her boys were waiting before disappearing.</p><p>Visenya shrugged, still not understanding the Faith of the Seven and their believers, but it wasn’t her place to judge, nor did she care about it. She was a valyrian, and she will keep her own faith.</p><p>Entering the room, the warm and soft breeze stroked her cheeks as she moved to the window and looked at the moon. It was shining bright, even when it wasn’t a full one yet. By the time it is full, Visenya will be back home, and she and her siblings will start the ritual.</p><p>Untying the string that held together her flying attire, Visenya decided on a bath and a quick rest before she flies back to Dragonstone and orders a part of their army to hold the peace while the changes go through.</p>
<hr/><p>Visenya turned in her bed, unable to sleep. The bed was comfortable, but she couldn’t sleep, something always woke her up and for hours now, she had laid in the bed. Hoping her siblings had it easier than her, with a final sigh she pushed herself out of the bed, sitting on the edge and watched the curtains as they moved in the breeze.</p><p>She could visit Vhagar, but her dragon was probably asleep by now, and thinking of it again, she could alert the guards too. As she thought about the potential things she could do, her legs carried her to her balcony, and the Targaryen looked up at the night sky that was dotted with countless, bright stars.</p><p>Leaning onto the wall, she heard muffled cries coming from the balcony above her. Visenya snapped her head into the direction the voice was coming from and not knowing better, started looking for a way up. She pulled the table and chair out, pushing the wooden desk against the wall and placing the chair onto it. From there she could reach the stone parts where she could find grip. As she pushed herself up, the voice started to clear, and Visenya soon realized that it was the voice of the former queen.</p><p>Was someone trying to hurt her because she bent the knee? Should she get Dark Sister? But if she were to climb back down and get the sword, the lady could be dead by the time she returned, and Visenya would be blamed for her murder.</p><p>As her hands wrapped around the pillars that were part of the balcony, her eyes looked around frantically, trying to find something to use as a weapon. Her right foot was over the rails when she caught Sharra Arryn’s form behind her curtain.</p><p>“Queen Visenya?” The figure behind the curtain asked.</p><p>“Fret not my lady, I’m here to save you!” Visenya answered and picked up the closest thing to her she could use as a weapon.</p><p>“S-save me? Wh-“</p><p>Visenya pulled away the curtain, finding the lady naked and in her bath. The valyrian blinked in surprise, her mouth slowly forming words that didn’t come out as she understood what happened.</p><p>Her posture changed, dropping the vase she was holding. “My lady, did you think about-“</p><p>“I-I’m not, I just… It…” Sharra blushed, looking away from Visenya, who smiled down at the other. “I- I always felt curious about… certain things.” Sharra admitted, not knowing why.</p><p>Visenya listened on as she removed her clothes, hoping she can ease the lady’s mind. “My lady, you don’t have to be ashamed. It is perfectly fine and normal to be curious and have feelings for your-“</p><p>“But it’s- Queen Visenya!” Visenya raised her eyebrow when Sharra turned to face her. The former queen blinked and watched as Visenya stepped inside the bath and sat down, her hair like the whitest snow above hot water.</p><p>“My lady, this night is for your curiosity. I won’t judge you, and this will never leave the room. If you wish me to leave, say so. I won’t make you do anything.”</p><p>Sharra kept her eyes on her, her mind racing with thoughts and ways this could end badly for her and her sons. She knew that the valyrians were different, she knew about the rumors circulating the conquerors but she would never dare to think about this. Could she, should she accept the offer?</p><p>“Your Grace…” She wasn’t sure about her decision. What if it was all a ploy?</p><p>“When it is only us, Visenya will do fine.”</p><p>Sharra glanced up at the valyrian, nodding before continuing to stare at the water. “I- I'd like to try. I have been curious about it, but never had the bravery to do so.” She blushed, her cheeks turning a few shades redder, but she can say it was from the heat of the water.</p><p>The water splashed as Visenya moved closer to her, and Sharra felt her breath hitch when the Targaryen’s skin touched hers.</p><p>“Don’t forget, I’m not your husband. If you want to stop, a word and I stop.”</p><p>Sharra looked into the purple eyes for the first time since Visenya arrived, and nodded. Visenya moved her hands, beginning to stroke Sharra’s legs gently, moving her palm up on her leg, her left hand traveling to Sharra’s face, her thumb circling her cheeks. Visenya pushed her right arm behind Sharra’s back, her right leg following after it, and soon she had the Lady Arryn in front of her, her legs giving Sharra the feeling she was leaning against a chair.</p><p>Visenya wrapped her arms around Sharra’s torso, moving her mouth to her neck and gently kissing and sucking on it, her hands slowly traveling around Sharra’s body, until one reached her breasts and the other was now circling around her cunt.</p><p>“Remember, one word and I stop.” Visenya whispered into Sharra’s ear again, but the woman made no attempt at speaking and Visenya slowly pushed her index finger inside of her while her thumb rested on Sharra’s nymph, slowly rubbing it, while her left hand cupped her breast and massaged them. Sharra sighed, relaxing in Visenya’s embrace, her arms moving to Visenya’s thighs, holding onto them.</p><p>Visenya pushed another finger into her, changing the position of her hand. The fingers on her left hand took the pink nipple into a gentle pinch, and the valyrian rolled it around, circling it with her thumb until it wasn’t hard then switched to the other side while increasing her speed.</p><p>“Visenya!” Sharra lifted her palm to her mouth, covering it and biting down on the soft flesh. If the guards were to hear her voice, they would rush in and see her naked with another woman. The shame she would feel after that, the septon would be in her hair and maybe order her to be killed, her sons would suffer too but as the fingers inside of her moved, exploring places she didn’t know existed in her, she forgot her worries, even if for only the time Visenya pleasured her.</p><p>The Targaryen glanced up at the lady, seeing her closed eyes, her half-opened mouth that hung low when she inhaled after Visenya stroked the insides of her cunt. Her mouth moved to the nipple, her tongue licking it and the muffled moans Sharra let out as her fingers entered deeper into her cunt were like music to her ears.</p><p>Her breath hitched in her surprise when she felt the Lady Arryn’s fingers in her body, but she quickly relaxed, kissing down Sharra’s shoulder, reaching her neck. The lady moved her head and Visenya connected their lips, their tongues touching, the lady shying away from it at first then sucking on Visenya’s tongue.</p><p>Visenya moved, pushing the former queen’s back to the wall of the tub, her hands wrapping around the underside of her knee, pushing them aside. Her own legs were bent, and she crouched down before lifting Sharra’s legs above her shoulders and bending her neck between hers.</p><p>Her tongue licked the exposed part of the woman’s cunt, her fingers curling around the white thighs as she dived deeper, her tongue pushing into Sharra, and continuing to lick and suck it. Sharra bit her hand again, her hips thrusting upward, wanting more of Visenya. Her head shot backward and she couldn’t hold the moan in anymore as it ripped from her mouth, her eyes meeting with Visenya’s as she released.</p><p>Visenya lowered her, slowly approaching her like a predator its prey, and captured her lips, pushing her tongue inside of her mouth, her finger stroking her breasts, her cunt touching Sharra’s.</p><p>“Tired, Lady Arryn?”</p><p>Sharra looked deep into Visenya’s eyes, and even she wanted to do more, her whole body was tired. “Just a little.”</p><p>Visenya chuckled at her answer, pulling her up from the water and helping her out, holding her under her arm. “The night is young, and neither of my siblings will mind if I stay another night.” Winking down at the lady, Visenya helped her into the bed, Sharra reaching after her arm, blushing as Visenya raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Could, would you consider staying with me? Just for tonight?”</p><p>Visenya blinked and opened her mouth, but lifted the blanket and covered their bodies, letting the mother snuggle close to her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>